This protocol evaluates the use of six months suppressive oral acyclovir therapy in neonates following herpes simplex virus disease limited to the skin, eye, and mouth. This is a double-blind, randomized study. Following 14 days of IV acyclovir, neonates will be randomized to receive suppressive acyclovir or to receive identically flavored placebo for a period of six months. Cutaneous HSV recurrences in either group will be treated with open label oral acyclovir.